Why
by Stormysky21
Summary: a sad fic for anyone who likes Yami and Yugi
1. Chapter 1

Notes=sad fic for all those who love Yami and Yugi couples.

Chapter 1=Watching You

Yami waundered the halls of his soul room, trying to find his way somewhere in the maze. Darkness put Yami in shadow. "Mou Hitori Boku, are you there?" a soft voice called.

That could only be Yugi……Yami's light. Yami smiled at the sound of Yugi's voice. "Yes, Yugi" he replied.

Yugi walked into the dark room that Yami ended up in. Yami was bathed in a pale light that seemed to be slowly dimming.

"You ok, Yami" Yugi asked. His usually bright features were now tense and fearfull. The happy amephist eyes that seemed to sparkle with joy now showed a sharp fear and there was nothing but tension coming off of Yugi.

Yami sighed. He couldn't avoid it. " I get a body in two weeks, but due to the puzzles power, I have to leave to find a home" he told the boy. Yugi watched Yami as an idea began to form.

"Grampa" Yugi said through a mouth full of outmeal." I have this friend who is getting a body, but he has to leave town once he gets it or end up homeless. Can we help him?"

Solomon looked at his grandson oddly. What kind of stuff did Yugi do at school? " You're talking about Yami" he finally sighed. "What happened to the boy?"

Yugi fealt tears fall from his eyes as his heart clenched at the painfull thought of Yami leaving. "We shouldn't all have to suffer. He has had it enough being stuck in the puzzle for so long…..and now this."

"What do you mean?" Jonouchi asked, comeing in. " Yami has to leave because will no longer be in the puzzle" Yugi said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Yami Will Stay

Yami sat in the cold, feeling the wind against his hair. There was no moon or stars on this foggy night in October. Something that seemed to make Yami even more depressed…..if it were possible.

He was afraid of the dark, yet always ended up stuck with it. Mabe that was his curse.

He could feel himself becoming separate from the millinium puzzle and the whole new change.

Yami would now become solid because of slowly gaining a body. Some time early in the mourning, he would have the body. Yami sighed and fell asleep.

" Yami, time to wake up" came a distant shout. Yami groaned and opened his eyes to see Yugi sitting next to him.

A light blush crept to Yugi's face for being caught looking at Yami while asleep.

Yami sat up and looked into Yugi's pain filled eyes. "Abiou, you are who I will miss the most" he thought sadly.

Solomon smiled as he came into the room. "You woke up" he told Yami. Yami could only nod. The older Mutto smiled at him.

" Yami, I just adoted you. You can stay here." he told him." Now get ready for school."

When Yami left to get dressed for school, Solomon smiled at Yugi. "When are you going to tell Yami that you like him?" he asked. Yugi blushed at thought of his darker half and ran to see what Yami was doing.

Yami had a small smile on his face. " Do you really like me, abiou?" he asked. "You heard what grampa said" Yugi said, blushing an even deeper shade of red.

"Shit! This is bad. He must hate me." Yugi thought. Yami chuckled and smiled. " I like you too" he told Yugi, kissing Yugi gently on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Hearts Can Break

Yugi and Yami went to the store to buy some clothes for Yami. Two days had passed since they were a couple. Yami had took Yugi on a date, they went to the arcade, and there was a whole lot of other stuff they did that would shock the world.

" You can't only get leather and goth clothes" Yugi laughed. "Though you are rather sexy in them. Yami laughed this time. " You admitted it! I am sexy in leather!" he yelled. Yugi turned scarlet from blushing so badly.

" I was just saying that they are expensive as hell, love" he muttered. Yami smiled at Yugi as they walked around the store.

"GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR EVERYONE!!!!" The two boys turned to see a robber by the cash regester with a bag full of something.

"I will kill someone here if no one litsens!" the robber sneered. Yami began to summon up his shadow magic when the robber turned to him.

" I thought that I told you to get down on the floor smart ass" the robber growled aiming a gun at Yami. " Don't even think about it" Yami hissed.

" Yami, he will be faster" Yugi sobbed under his breath. Yami watched the robber silently.

Then, the robber shot the gun and Yugi shoved Yami out of the way. Yami remembered sending the robber to the shadow relm and all of the blood that was comeing from Yugi. And then………nothing. It all went by too fast.

Yami was in his room when he got the knews. Yugi was dead. Nothing could keep Yami from crying now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4=The Funeral**

**Yami stared at the casket silently. He was in the very back row where he didn't have to see Yugi's dead body. Death. Such a cruel fowl word. Something that now brought tears to Yami's eyes.**

" **Why did you go, abiou?" he sobbed to himself. " It isn't fair!" And of course there was no answer in the real world or from the mind link.**

**Just Yami crying in depression and isolation.**

**The End**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5= Was It Really An End?

Yami walked around Domino for hours, pondering his existence. No Yugi……….meant no life to him. What was life to him without Yugi?

Yami fealt himself shiver inside. It wasn't fair for fate to take something like this away from him! It wasn't fair.

He twirled the knife that he had brought with him silently. He could end it…….with one hit…….one swift hit across his throat and it would be over.

Yami thought about it. Yes! He would be happy then. No more pain. No more cutting and lies. Just……..an end.

" There you are, Pharaoh! Everyone is looking for you! You have us all scared out of our minds!" Bakura…..a witness and someone that would be happy about his death. Yami smiled.

" How much have you wanted revenge on me, Bakura" he asked. Bakura heard the pain in his voice.

" Yami, what's wrong?" he asked. Yami turned to face him with the knife and quickly sliced his throat before Bakura could stop him.

Bakura rushed to Yami's side. As he bent down to examine Yami, he cried. Why Ra?!" he growled at the heavens. Yami's body just laid in his arms

Yami woke up to find himself in a bright place. Yugi sat in the corner of the room. "What happened?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled sadly at him. " You killed yourself." he told Yami. Then Yami remembered the suicide and falling down, bleeding on the street.

" Your no longer able to live on Earth. You died, Yami." Yugi said. Of course. Yami smiled at the irony in why he did what he did.

Now it really was an end


End file.
